Reverse
by PczZitoO
Summary: Todos tenían diferentes puntos de vista acerca de Tsuna, algunos peor que otros, sin embargo, solo Yuni podía ver al verdadero. No al fuerte jefe de los Arcobaleno, sino al triste y solitario niño que veía con anhelo los pacificadores en sus manos. [UA] [Arcobaleno27!] [NoPairing] [One-shot]


**¡Hola Fanfiction y lectores que disfrutan de él!**

 **Creo que mis visitas a este fandom se han vuelto más frecuentes de lo que creí, y parece que van para largo (?)**

 **En fin ~**

 **¿Universo alterno? Por supuesto que sí.**

 **¿Cannon? Algo**

 **¿Pairing? No lo creo.**

 **¿Feels? Quien sabe**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** Katekyo hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es creación y obra de Akira Amano-sama. Invertir los papeles es cosa de mi extraña e impredecible mente retorcida. (Plots bunnys, Stop please!)

* * *

 **Reverse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By. Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

Yuni comprendía muchas cosas sin necesidad de palabras.

Le era fácil leer el corazón de las personas y conectarse con ellas, sentir empatía incluso por la criatura más baja y rastrera, encontrar la belleza en las cosas que muchos consideran feo u horrible. Ella era una persona especial en muchos sentidos. Pura. Bondadosa. Empática. Misericordiosa.

Y a pesar de todo eso, su cabeza tenia precio.

Lo comprendía en cierto modo, después de todo, su existencia en ese mundo representaba un peligro para Xanxus, sin embargo, también comprendía que era necesario pelear por el bien de ese mundo y del suyo propio. No podía abandonar a sus amigos, no cuando había sido testigo de ese futuro desastroso que les esperaba, donde ella había muerto, donde sus Guardianes peleaban por sobrevivir y donde la Famiglia Millefiore era cazada como animales. Pero más que nada, donde los Arcobaleno ya no existían.

No, ella no podía huir ni dar marcha atrás.

Mucho menos ahora, cuando Viper se había quedado atrás distrayendo a Vongola para que pudieran escapar de la arena del Choice.

—Ella volverá —animó Fon, su cálida y reconfortante mano en su hombro.

Yuni asintió deshaciendo su mueca de preocupación y sonriéndole de regreso.

Si se preocupaba sus amigos lo harían por ella, y ese sería un circulo vicioso. Debía ser fuerte, ella era la Donna de Millefiore, la Guardiana del cielo. Lal, Colonnello, Verde, Reborn, Viper, Skull y Fon peleaban para mantener la familia que amaba en pie, incluso Byakuran y las coronas fúnebres defendían la mansión principal con todo lo que tenían. No podía bajar la cabeza y esconderse, su yo futuro le había confiado algo muy importante y ella haría cualquier cosa para llevarlo a cabo.

Su mirada se deslizo hacía el chico a su lado, aquel a quien aun le sostenía la mano fuertemente. Era pequeño, delgado y lindo. Pero su mirada, su mirada era triste, devastada. Muy lejana a esa vacía y sin vida que tenía tiempo atrás; sostenía los chupetes de sus compañeros contra su pecho, a excepción del amarillo, el cual Ryohei portaba.

Le sonrió apenas se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba, una sonrisa pequeña pero cálida.

Entonces Yuni comprendió el porqué Ryohei había salido en su defensa tan ferozmente cuando Xanxus intento mantenerlo a su lado a la fuerza. Tsuna era cálido y reconfortante.

Le dio un suave apretón diciéndole silenciosamente que todo estaría bien. No dejaría que Xanxus le pusiera las manos encima.

—o—

Dos días de convivencia habían enseñado a la pequeña Donna que Tsuna, a pesar de tener esa aura de tranquilidad, podía llegar a ser un poco torpe, fuera del sentido ofensivo. El chico, lejos de las ideas prefabricadas, era completamente diferente a lo que esperaban. Lal Mirch lo había calificado como un mocoso inútil después de un entrenamiento en el que terminó completamente molido, ni siquiera los ánimos (gritos) de Ryohei habían podido ayudarlo. Colonnello y Reborn por otra parte, encontraron entretenido molestarlo, aunque no tanto como a Skull. Verde había querido estudiarlo y experimentar con él, alegando que, era necesario para llenar el vacío de conocimiento que representaban los Arcobaleno. Fon era el único que lo había tratado normalmente, aunque claro, era el Guardián más cercano a lo relativamente normal, quitando el hecho de que era capaz de matarte con un simple y llano golpe. Gamma, Nozaru y Tasaru no se fiaban completamente de él, después de todo era el segundo al mando de Vongola, la Famiglia que intentaba deshacerse de Yuni y sus Guardines para apoderarse de sus anillos Mare. Todos tenían diferentes puntos de vista, algunos peor que otros, pero de entre todos, solo Yuni podía ver al verdadero Tsuna. No al Arcobaleno del cielo que se mantenía fuerte, uno de los siete más fuertes, sino al chico que se sentía solo y triste.

—Lo viste —había dicho cuando la descubrió observándole

Ella asintió, una sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios.

No había sido su intención espiarlo, ella solo pasaba por ahí después del entrenamiento con Reborn y Lal; la situación se había dado, y había terminado viendo algo que Tsuna se esforzaba por ocultar de los demás.

El chico sostenía delicadamente los pacificadores de colores, como si temiera dañarlos o romperlos. Yuni podía ver con ese gesto lo mucho que los atesoraba y apreciaba, hasta el punto de mantenerlos siempre consigo, incluso al dormir. Tsuna sonrió tristemente, sus grandes ojos caramelo estaban algo cristalizados cuando bajo nuevamente la mirada hacia los objetos en sus manos.

—Los extraño —dijo después de una larga pausa. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer como cuando ella lo encontró completamente solo, combatiendo con su pesar. Estaba segura de que Ryohei no sabía nada acerca de ello, de lo contrario se encontraría al lado del chico, animándolo como solía hacer con ella cuando se encontraba perdida o en problemas. El Arcobaleno del sol apreciaba y quería a Tsuna a su manera, lo había percibido esos últimos días que habían convivido todos juntos, y él le correspondía, no obstante, comprendía el motivo por el cual Tsuna se había mostrado tranquilo y sonriente durante todo ese tiempo. No quería preocuparlos.

—Lo sé —murmuró bajando la mirada hacia los chupetes.

Ella también lloraría y se podría triste si sus Guardines y seres queridos terminaran muriendo, dejándola completamente sola. No podía comprender del todo el dolor de Tsuna, pero podía hacerse una idea. Recordaba el miedo helado que la domino cuando se entero de la muerte de los Arcobaleno en ese mundo, lo que incluía a Ryohei, aquel extraño bebe que irrumpió en su hogar mese atrás montado en un canguro y declarando que la convertiría en una digna y extrema Donna mafiosa de la Famiglia Millefiore; Yuni lo apreciaba como a ninguno otro, era irremplazable al igual que todos aquellos que la rodeaban. El solo pensar que nunca los volvería a ver era doloroso, abrumador.

Un cielo sin sus elementos era un cielo vació, solitario.

—Quiero verlos —prosiguió. En ese futuro como en muchos otros no les había ido muy bien. Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, incluso Kyoya habían perecido ante la ambición de Xanxus. Todos los Arcobaleno, incluyéndolo, habían terminado siendo marionetas sacrificables para obtener el control del Tri-ni-sett.

—Pronto lo harás —respondió ella acariciando sus esponjoso y rebelde cabello.

Yuni vio caer las lágrimas de Tsuna, pequeñas gotas que terminaron sobre los pacificadores en sus manos. La primera vez que los vio su color era opaco, sin vida, pero ahora, una pequeña luz brillaba en ellos. Tsuna sonrió cuando el resplandor mortecino se hizo un poco más visible, incluso cálido, como si los pacificadores quisieran confortarlo, decirle que no estaba solo. Yuni también lo sintió, era débil, tanto que podría pasar desapercibido, pero estaba ahí; sus ojos se abrieron en conmoción cuando sintió el débil latido de vida, vibrando por ser sentido y notado.

El pequeño Arcobaleno abrazo contra su pecho los chupetes, dejando que el suyo se les uniera de forma apretada. Los protegería. Los traería de regreso, aunque le tomaría algo de tiempo y le costara la vida, pero lo haría, porque ellos eran su familia.

Yuni no pudo controlar el impulso que la domino cuando Tsuna se aferro desesperadamente a los pacificadores. Tal vez era el anhelo y tristeza que reflejaba, tal vez fueron sus disculpas torpes y sonrisas bobas que empleaba para aparentar estar bien frente a todos, o el hecho de que, siendo una de las personas más fuertes, el jefe de los poderosos Arcobaleno, estuviera mostrando su verdadero sentir; le abrazo fuertemente, tratando de transmitirle y decirle con palabras que no podían ser pronunciadas, pero si sentidas, que no estaba solo. Ella estaría a su lado al igual que toda Millefiore.

Cerró los ojos mientras Tsuna le devolvía el abrazo, los chupetes entre ellos, resplandeciendo silenciosos, ansiosos por decirle a su cielo que estaban ahí, incluso sin su cuerpo físico. Yuni no necesitó pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión acertada del por qué los otros Arcobalenos le protegían (incluido Mukuro, el Arcobaleno incompleto de la niebla) y apreciaban tanto; Tsuna era una persona nacida para ser amada y atesorada, y tal y como la naturaleza de su llama, él amaba y atesoraba sin discriminación a todo aquel que le rodeaba.

Un cielo cálido, acogedor, brillante como muy pocos.

—Todo estará bien, ya lo verás —animó dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras Tsuna mojaba su hombro con lagrimas y mocos, hecho que después lo haría sentirse avergonzado.

Yuni sonrió, su mirada usualmente pacifica y tranquila mostraba una férrea determinación, la llama del cielo ardiendo en su pecho con fuerza.

Lo protegería no importa qué, porque él era su esperanza. La esperanza de un futuro mejor. Donde la Famiglia Millefiore podría vivir en paz, donde los Arcobaleno estuvieran con vida y donde Tsuna no fuera usado como un instrumento más de poder.

Un futuro donde el cielo no estuviera solo, sino rodeado de sus demás elementos. Tal y como debía ser.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡Ni yo se de donde salio toda esta palabrería cursi!**

 **Un día común y corriente hacía mis cosas comunes y corrientes cuando de pronto ¡Bum! Bitch-chan (Inspiración bastarda) me abofeteo con una imagen mental que no me dejo en paz por mucho, mucho tiempo.**

 **& hela aquí **

**En este universo, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, todos invierten sus papeles.**

 **Yuni toma el lugar de Tsuna, siendo la Donna de Millefiore y los Arcobaleno sus Guardianes (Seep, Lal es su segundo guardián de la lluvia), Las coronas fúnebres lideradas por Byakuran son equivalentes a Varia. Y ryohei es el tutor asesino de Yuni x'D (ni lo lo concibo del todo LOL)**

 **Vongola aquí es mala, Siendo Xanxus el antagonista, y la Varia sus secuases xD**

 **Tsuna y sus Guardianes son los Arcobalenos, siendo Chrome maldecida al tomar el lugar de Mukuro (¿Les suena? xD)**

 **Gracias por leer gente hermosa (:**

 **& si les cause un mínimo de sentimiento, de lo que sea, me sentiré feliz ;u;**

 **Pc fuera.**

 **Paz :v**

 **El review es el alimento de Bitch-chan (inspiración bastarda).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **07/03/2016**

 **Aquellos a quienes les gusto la historia y quieren leer más de ella, les invito a darse una vuelta por «El guardián del cielo», la versión short-fic de este one-shot.**


End file.
